fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Apprehension - The Plaza Chase
Interval 03 - Apprehension - The Plaza Chase is an Interval from Perseus Mandate. After Gavin Morrison steals Paxton Fettel's DNA, the Sergeant must pursue him across the ATC Bio-Research facility's courtyards. Brief SITUATION: F.E.A.R. operatives have encountered one Gavin Morrison, an agent seemingly working with the mercenary forces. He has eluded capture and is fleeing the facility. He is in possession of key research material, believed to be genetic samples collected from Paxton Fettel for the Perseus Project. MISSION: Find and apprehend Gavin Morrison. Retrieve the stolen genetic data. Walkthrough As soon as the elevator opens, you should see a crashed helicopter. Grab the Medkits and whatever else you want and head into the hallway, there is a TG-2A Minigun on the helicopter, don't miss if you want it. Here, you will see some Replica Elites, but they are just standing there in a "trance" like state. If you played F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon before, you will know what's going on. Melee them for the weapons that they have if you want the G2A2 assault rifles, if not, walk through the door and into a courtyard and into a fight with some riot security guards. Get past them and into another hallway. Head down the hallway and you'll end up in a stairwell. At the very bottom of the stairs, underneath, amongst the spray paint cans, is an armor vest, and at the very top of the stairwell is a Reflex Booster. Once outside again, you'll have a big fight with some riot security guards. Once the ones in the lot are disposed of, some more will break down the door leading inside and attack. In the back of the armored truck is plenty of gear to help your cause, along with a minigun. Fight your way inside, and you'll find some more gear on the shelves to your right and a grenade box full of frag grenades. There are one or two riot guards up on the top floor overlooking your position, you can either run up and deal with them on their level, or toss up a frag or shoot at the explosive barrels for a large explosion to take out one or both of them. Head through the door and into an office hallway. Keep going until you can leap off and to the floor below. Take the medkit and the armor vest on the desk and walk through the door. In the next area, there are some guards who want to fight with you. Take them out, and head on into the courtyard beyond. In the courtyard, there will be more riot guards, but your teammates will shoot out of one of the windows of the building to your right and help you. Unfortunately, they will move on shortly, telling you to deal with the "rent-a-cops" by yourself. There's more gear to be had on the stone benches by the wall if you need/want any. Procede across the yard and down into another breakroom. In the breakroom, there are at least three riot guards to greet you, so try to dispatch them before their enforcements come, or you'll have a difficult fight on your hands, as there are plenty of places they can flank you. Keep fighting your way forward untill you reach a staircase under construction. The stairs don't go all the way down, so hop off and head into the open area where you and your teammates will corner Morrison. After watching the explosion, follow Chen to the door. Once he finally gets it to open, run after him down underground and to the end of this Interval. Category:Intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs